


Almighty Robot Policeman

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Prompt:A and B have been dating a few weeks, A is an undercover cop and B is a criminal boss, they don’t know about each other until B is brought into the station one day





	Almighty Robot Policeman

Wilhelm was more than a little grouchy, he had just broken a case wide open via his undercover work and had wanted to go out and celebrate. But his date had just called to tell him they'd have to reschedule. So having nothing better to do he was now headed into the station to help his partner with the paperwork. At least Axton would be happy that he wasn't going it alone.  
  
As soon as he entered the station Axton looked up with a slightly concerned expression, "Wilhelm, didn't realize you were coming in."  
  
"What's the problem?" he cut to the chase immediately.  
  
"Problem? No uh...no problem."  
  
"Axton, you're shit at lying and I'm too old to be patient, so I'm gonna ask one more time before I get pissed off."  
  
The young man winced, "ah well you know how the techies said they could track down the real crime boss behind Hyperion with that data you stole?"  
  
"Something wrong with the files?"  
  
"No, no it's...we found out who's been running Hyperion and arrested them this afternoon. It turns out it's two brothers, Jack and Timothy Lawrence."  
  
Wilhelm generally prided himself on being an unyielding stone of badassery, but in this case he could tell he wasn't particularly succeeding.  
  
"So that's the guy you're seeing right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ah...I'm really sorry Wilhelm, I mean that's really-" Axton stopped as Wilhelm started to walk towards the interrogation rooms, "h-hey, you can't go in there! Lillith said we're going to let them stew for a couple hours."  
  
Wilhelm turned to to stare at his partner wordlessly.  
  
"Okay. I'll just...pretend I didn't see anything," the younger man said after a moment and then slowly started backing away.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Which one is Tim in dumbass."  
  
"Oh, uh...left."  
  
Wilhelm focused on the camera as he entered the room, his brand new cybereye quickly hacking into the system and putting it on a loop. He didn't need anyone watching this interaction.  
  
Done with the surveillance he turn to view Tim. There he was, wearing his usual brown leather jacket, mismatched eyes, and perfect freckles. Wilhelm's fleeting hope that there might be two Timothy Lawrence's with a twin brother in Sanctuary were instantly dashed.

Tim was leaned back as far as his handcuffs would allow, his head quickly turned as the door opened. A stunned expression swept over his face before it smoothed over in an obvious attempt to act cool, "so a cop? Did not see that coming."  
  
Wilhelm frowned, "why?"  
  
"You just don't seem like a cop, with the way you kept talking about fighting and money I figured you were a pro fighter or something."  
  
"I like Robocop a lot," Wilhelm said as he sat down across from Tim, "you don't seem like a crime boss."  
  
Tim frowned slightly, "I'm not, it's all just a big misunderstanding."  
  
"You know I was undercover in your organization, and I was the one who found the files that confirm who's been running Hyperion this whole time."  
  
"Oht," Tim looked unhappy, "well I think some computer files will probably be found circumstantial don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah...that damning huh?"  
  
"Our techies think so."  
  
"Huh, well we will have to see I guess," Tim shrugged and leaned back in his seat again wrists tugging at the cuffs.  
  
Wilhelm frowned, "you know you're not being recorded right now. I'm not even supposed to be in here."  
  
Tim eased forward slightly, "you're still a cop."  
  
"You told me you're an artist."  
  
"I am an artist, with a lot of student loans and very few clients," Tim said almost idly, “you can hardly expect it to be my only job.  
  
"So your brother talked you into a life of crime because being an artist didn’t work out?"  
  
Tim hesitated and then smiled thinly, "my brother's a _businessman_ , I help him out overseeing the more physical side of his business."  
  
"So what Jack's the brains and you're the brawn?" Wilhelm raised one eyebrow.  
  
The man's smile fell flat, "we're partners, I wouldn't underestimate Jack's brawn or my brains if that's what you're asking."  
  
"So what is this, some sorta family run thing? Can’t be passed down, Hyperion is pretty new."  
  
"Look, we could waste this time you've gotten us without cameras on pointless small talk, or we could be reenacting one of those police station pornos," Tim bit his lip and raised one eyebrow.  
  
Wilhelm hesitated for a moment and then shrugged, why the hell not?  
  
Standing Wilhelm strode around the table and pressed the other man flat against it. Tim responded to this by actually wiggling his ass and throwing a pleased look over his shoulder. Apparently he liked it rougher than Wilhelm had realized, he could do rough.  
  
There were no words as belt buckles clinked, and there was only the barest amount of preparation before Wilhelm was gruffly pushing two booted feet apart and driving in. Tim groaned beneath him as they edged on slightly too rough, but Wilhelm had no interest in slowing or smoothing his pace. On some level he was frustrated with the man. As much as he wanted to be an unemotional machine he couldn't help but feel betrayed.  
  
But, he also was a simple man, and at the end of the day there weren't many emotions he couldn't just fuck out. It didn’t take long for both of them to come although Wilhelm had had to clap one hand over Tim’s mouth to silence a long moan.

As Wilhelm pulled out Tim turned and awkwardly held out a plain business card that had nothing but his last name and a phone number. His voice was a little breathless as he spoke, but he accented it with a beguiling smile, "when I get out of here look me up, I can get you a lot more money than whatever the police give you, plus if you're not against it, I do want to continue this."  
  
As it turned out, Tim was right, somehow the charges didn't stick and both he and Jack walked. Although they were both certainly being watched a lot closer by the police department then when they'd still been unknowns.  
  
Wilhelm was assigned to lead the charge against Hyperion. But he had to admit, his heart wasn't really in it, and from time to time he found himself pulling out the business card and giving it a long considering look. What could one phone call hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious the title is from a line Wilhelm has where he thanks his "deity the Almighty Robot Policeman." I felt like it fit here.
> 
> Hopefully people like this, it's my first ever attempt at Timhelm. Shoot me a comment if you've got the time! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
